battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
AD7 Bigfoot SkyBus
Plague Quake Stun | blocking = None | hp defense = | game file name = air_cargo_plane }} Overview The AD7 Bigfoot SkyBus is the Tier 10 reward of the 7th Boss Strike, Shrow's Revenge. The AD7 Bigfoot SkyBus is an aircraft unit made solely for battlefield control through the back rows. Though fragile and powerless at start, it becomes a giant asset towards all of the aircrafts later on with its impressive critical bonuses, accuracy, and durability outside exposure. It starts with 125 , along with 3 attacks, all unlocked at soon as it is received with all ability slots present. The AD7 Bigfoot SkyBus has a series of Combat Maneuvers within its movepool. Combat Maneuvers bombards targets with a selection of Parachuter, Exploding Package, and Boar Barrel Roll. Because the attacks do not share the same cooldown, they can be used after one another for a devastating carnage. Parachuter ''is a concentrated move that allows the SkyBus to damage enemies at any range. The high Offense plus the steady damage output and low cooldown can prove useful in successfully hitting even the fastest of people, while eating away chunks of their . ''Parachuter ''criticals well against infantry and critters, but also has nice piercing to face against armored units as well. The second move is ''Exploding Package, a deadly all-out attack that targets the entire enemy field, but will only hit a certain amount of units. The power of this attack is not all that high since the hits could land elsewhere, though this might have potential on clearing en masse the board. The Boar Barrel Roll ''is the heftier, more reliable vs. vehicle version of ''Parachuter. Unlike Parachuter, it hits only once and its cooldown is rather lengthy, but it shows more accuracy and raw power. The Boar Barrel Roll does a great job at destroying vehicles with its armor penetration and abnormally high critical chance. Pair up with the limitless range and the SkyBus is a prominent counter to Tanks and Artillery. Since this unit has the Metal type, it can be hit by some attacks that don't normally target Air, such as the Blood Ninja's Electric Strike. Attacks Combat Maneuvers= }} |-| Combat Maneuvers= }} |-| Combat Maneuvers= }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | reward9 = | uv = 9; 14; 19; 24; 29; 35; 41; 46; 52 | levelreq = 1; 12; 20; 30; 40; 50; 59 | prerankreq = 1-14; 15-24; 25-34; 35-44; 45-54; 55-64; 65-70 }} Cost Trivia * The name and appearance resemble that of the C-47 cargo aircraft from the Second World War. * Enemy variations in pvp have only 1/4 of there propellers on each side, the bottom right from player view. * The name is likely a reference to the SkyBus from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Updates 3.4 Patch * Added through server-side update; only available through Boss Strike. Category:3.4 Patch